


A Machine Is Still Art

by lily_zen



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Drama, Gen, Unsub!Reid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-20
Updated: 2012-03-20
Packaged: 2017-11-02 07:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/366237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lily_zen/pseuds/lily_zen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another fill for commentfic's six words theme. Unsub!Reid comes out to play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Machine Is Still Art

A Machine Is Still Art

 

Fandom: Criminal Minds

Pairing: Genfic, Reid-centric

Rating: PG

Warnings: unsub!Reid

Archive: Ask

 

Author: Lily Zen

\---

Notes: For comment_fic’s 6 words theme. All replies must only be six words long. Criminal Minds, Unsub!Reid, it's not a compulsion; it's art.

Disclaimer: Not mine.

\---

People are complex; he likes solving.

 

-FIN-


End file.
